General Hospital songs
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: Written from 2003-2008. Lyrics to various songs about GH. Music belongs to the artist and characters to ABC and GH. Re-written lyrics are my own.
1. Chapter 1

2004/2005 GH Songs

**2004 -Dillon the Horny Teenager**

Dillon the horny teenager  
had a very devilish smile  
and whenever Georgie ever saw it  
She would always stay awhile

Mac never liked poor Dillon  
Thought he was just never good enough  
Dillon the horny teenager  
was always out of luck

Then one stormy Christmas night  
Georgie came to say  
Dillon with your smile so bright  
won't you be my stud tonight

Then Mac blew a gasket  
Vowing to intervene  
Dillon the horny teenager  
You will be in school for the military!

**2004-Scary Mary**

She kidnapped a rich man from the city  
Had him working for Lorenzo every night and day  
She never lost a minute of trying to convince him  
About the ways, things used to be

Big wheels keep on turning  
Scary Mary keeps on burning  
Rolling, rolling Scary Mary's falling in the river

She had him believing he was a poor man with no money  
A deserter from the Army, she hid him in the house making him her spouse  
Hoping he would love her fearful he would leave her Once he knew the way things really were

Big wheels keep on turning  
Scary Mary keeps on burning  
Rolling, rolling Scary Mary's popping pills by the river

Finally, Emily came down to the river  
Giving it to Mary about the man she loves  
Telling her she had no right, to steal her man in the dark of night  
Mary needs to worry, she has to hurry to get her Connor back

Big wheels keep on turning  
Scary Mary keeps on burning

Rolling, rolling Scary Mary's still lurking around

2005-**The Mobster-****Sonny**

Some people call me the coffee magnate  
Yeah, some call me the gangster of PC  
My wife, she calls me Maurice, cause I speak the promise of love  
People talk about me baby, saying I'm doing Carly wrong  
Well don't you worry baby, don't worry  
Cause I'm right here, right here while you are at Rose Garden

I'm a mobster, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, I'm a sinner  
Laundering my money in Cancun  
Reese is my lover, Jason my enforcer, Carly's my crazy ex  
I'll get my loving on the run

You're the craziest thing that's ever happened to me  
Everyone wants to commit you to throw away the key  
Lovey Dovey, Lovey Dovey, all the time  
Oh yeah baby, I'll break you out in due time


	2. Chapter 2

2006 GH Songs

**2006-Summer Nights**

Patrick: Summer lovin' had me a blast  
Robin: Summer lovin' happened so fast  
Patrick: I met a girl crazy for me  
Robin: Met a boy cute as can be  
Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh  
The Guys: Tell me more, tell me more  
Luke: How big are her tits  
Drinking Gals: Tell me more, tell me more  
Emily: How far did you get  
Everyone: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

Patrick: We had a consultation, she had a cough  
Robin: It was a nooner, I ripped his clothes off  
Patrick: I forgot to lock the door  
Robin: Kelly walked in, we were almost on the floor

Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh

Everyone: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh  
The Gals: Tell me more, tell me more  
Elizabeth: Does he light up your life

The Guys: Tell me more, tell me more  
Dillon: Did she need a device  
Everyone: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

Patrick: We raced cars, hers jumped the track  
Robin: I love to run my fingers up & down his back  
Patrick: We got caught, I didn't care  
Robin: He's a stallion, the winds in his hair  
Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh  
The Guys Tell me more, tell me more  
Coleman: But you don't gotta brag  
The Gals Tell me more, tell me more  
Kelly: Is he really like a stag  
Everyone: shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

Robin: He got friendly, down in my pants  
Patrick: She got friendly, we got to dance  
Robin: Oh he was good, really good  
Patrick: Dare I say, she's always in the mood

Everyone: Woah  
Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights Everyone: woo, woo, woo  
The Gals: Tell me more, tell me more  
Lainey: How long does it hang  
The Guys: Tell me more, tell me more  
Max: How long did you bang

Robin: I told him, no strings attached  
Patrick: So I told her that'd never last  
Robin: Then we made our sex only vow.  
Patrick: Wonder if she's doing tequila shots now  
Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams buu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights

2006-When Sonny's 64

When I get older, losing my hair, 20 years from now  
Will, you still come visit me, nursing home or the cemetery  
If I'd been out killing Manny would you lock the door?

Will, you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four

So if you say the word, could I stay with you  
You could be handy, changing my diapers, when my mind has have gone.  
I can look blankly by the fireside, Sunday mornings, please take me for a ride  
Cleaning my teeth, finding my glasses, who could ask for more  
Will, you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four

Every summer we can fly to Spain, rent a villa by the sea  
Can the kids come to visit, If my mind stays sane Michael, Morgan, Kristina, are there more and what are their names  
Stop by the guesthouse, give me a clue, stating you are mine

Indicate precisely that you'll take care of me, soon my years are fading away  
Give me your answer, fill out a pre-nup, together ever more.  
Will, you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four?

2006-Maxie Jones

Me & Maxie Jones, we got a thing going on,  
I know its wrong, but she's coming on way too strong  
We meet every day on the docks  
She gives me my drugs in a plastic box  
It's time to let it all cool down now  
I've got to quit this, but I don't know how

Me & Maxie Jones, we got a thing going on,  
I know it's wrong, but she's coming on way too strong  
I've gotta be careful & I can't let Liz down  
Maxie & I have sex all over town  
We both have to hide this  
Both Mac & Liz would be pissed

Me & Maxie Jones, we got a thing going on,  
It's much too strong to let it cool down now  
Well it's time to be leaving  
The drugs have hooked me  
It hurts so much, so much inside  
She will go her way and I mine

But tomorrow we will meet in the same old place  
Me & Maxie Jones, Maxie Jones, Maxie Jones

2006- **Raining Babies**

Desire is rising - Infidelity is on the prowl  
According to all sources, protection is going afoul  
Cause tonight for the first time  
For the first time in PC  
It's gonna start raining babies.

It's Raining Babies! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Babies!  
I'm gonna go out to run and get myself a raincoat  
Knowing PC will get abso-frickin soaking wet!  
It's Raining Babies! Hallelujah!

It's Raining Babies! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Spencer, Webber, Jones, Morgan, and maybe McCall  
Curse Mother Nature, she's laughing up there  
She took off to heaven and she played a joke or two  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy

It's Raining Babies! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Babies! Amen!  
It's Raining Babies! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Babies! Ame-nnnn!

I feel stormy weather / Moving in  
Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head  
Because lawsuits are about to begin  
Curse Mother Nature, she's laughing up there  
The Q's defective Condoms  
Cursed the unaware  
It's Raining Babies! Yeah!

Desire is rising - Infidelity is on the prowl  
According to all sources, protection is going afoul  
Cause tonight for the first time  
For the first time in PC  
It's gonna start raining babies.  
It's Raining Babies! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Babies! Amen!  
It's Raining Babies! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Babies

**2006- Think of Genie**  
**  
**Every once in a while we'd see her smile**  
**And she'd turn our days around**  
**A girl with those eyes**  
**Could change our dreary lives

We'd see what Love in the Afternoon really meant**  
**

Think of Genie but laugh don't cry**  
**We know she'd want it that way**  
**When you think of Genie laugh don't cry**  
**We know she'd want it that way**  
**A friend of a friend; a friend to the end**  
**That's the kind of woman she is

Fired by GH way too soon**  
**Taken away without a decent send-off**  
**Now she's coming back**  
**Even though for two weeksWe know her and she's here**  
**We can rejoice when we finally see herThere's hope for GH**  
**If they can write her right**  
**That's the way the fans want it**  
**Don't disappoint us

Hey Genie, where are you now**  
**Are you far away from here**  
**We don't think so; we think you're here**  
**Always in our hearts**  
**Taking our tears away

Think of Genie but laugh don't cry**  
**We know she'd want it that way**  
**When you think of Genie laugh don't cry**  
**We know she'd want it that way

Hey Genie! We love you!**  
**We love that you are back**  
**Don't leave us for so long again**  
**Return again and grace us with your eyes, smile, and presence


	3. Chapter 3

**2007 Jason****  
**  
I shot the Lorenzo, but I did not shoot Spinelli.  
I shot the Lorenzo, but I did not shoot Spinelli.  
All around in my home town  
Ric's trying to track me down.  
He brags he's going to bring me in guilty  
For the shooting Spinelli in the foot,  
For the life of Spinelli.

**But I say:**  
I shot the Lorenzo, but I swear Sonny ordered it  
I shot the Lorenzo, and they say it is a capital offense.  
Lorenzo Alcazar always hated me;  
For what the whole town knows  
Every time that the Alcazar's come around  
Sonny says, "kill him before he takes over"  
He said, "kill him before he takes over."

**I say:**  
I shot the Lorenzo, but I swear Sonny ordered it  
I shot the Lorenzo, and they say it is a capital offense.  
Opportunity came my way one day  
When Skye let me in  
All of a sudden I see Lorenzo Alcazar  
So I shot, I shot him down.

**I say:**  
I shot the Lorenzo, but I did not shoot Spinelli.  
I shot the Lorenzo, but I did not shoot Spinelli.

Reflexes got the better of me  
And what is to be must be.  
Today I was found not guilty,  
But one day my nine lives will run out,  
But one day my nine lives will run out,

**But I say:**  
I shot the Lorenzo, but I did not shoot Spinelli. oh no.

**2007-Where have all the minorities gone?****  
**Long time passing  
Where have all the minorities gone?  
Long time ago

Where have all the minorities gone?  
Soaps have thrown them all away  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

Where has Lainey gone?  
Seen only twice a month  
Long time passing

Where has Cruz gone?  
Seen only with Lucky  
Long time ago

Where has Stan gone?  
Poof-don't care but still  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

Where have all the minorities gone?  
Long time ago  
Sonny seems to be the only one?  
Long time passing

Where have all the minorities gone?  
Gone for us fans  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Long time passing  
Dr. Ford comes and goes  
Long time ago

Where have Justice and all the rest gone?  
Gone to graveyards every one  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

We miss Taggert, Rodriguez…Long time passing  
Where have all the good ones gone?  
Long time ago

Where have all the minorities gone?  
replaced by kids along with the vets to  
Save the money  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

2007-**Alan Q'**

Thanks for the memory

Of every touch a thrill  
You've been put through the mill  
You've lived a lot and learned a lot  
We've loved you so and still

We will miss you so very much  
Thanks for the memory  
Of how we used to watch  
Our Prince Charming, our Sidney the Bear  
That house you tried to drop on  
Monica & Rick….how crazy you were

Thanks for the memory  
Of all the affairs and marriages  
Lucy in her red dress  
But most of all the ones to Monica  
The house you gave her to

The way you bicker

Thanks for the memory  
For playing Santa and  
Then the reading of Twas the Night Before  
The Christmas times…the Nurses Ball  
The Cowardly Lion

Tonight will be very sad  
The way things look  
Jason does not make it back in time  
The Q's have lost their stalwart

The loss is too much to bear  
GH will never be the same  
Gone are those days of yore  
Together we'd chat about our Prince  
But now we lament about the hypocrisy  
The unfairness  
And wish that you were still here

I know it's a fallacy  
That we should never cry  
Baby, that's a lie  
We had our bed of roses  
But forgot that roses die  
And thank you so much…for all the memories

**2008- Killing off the Q's (to the tune of Burning Down the House) **  
Watch out  
We're getting what we dread  
TPTB are cutting costs…that's what they said  
strange but not a stranger  
They are a staple of GH

Killing off the Q's

Hold tight wait till the next one  
Hold tight they're planning another  
TPTB will find a way

Killing off the Q's

Here was AJ, his ticket's just been punched  
Lila died of natural causes, but still  
Justice soon followed, that cut GH's bill  
Killing Q's is their desire

All dead  
hey you might need a will  
Alans dead  
Tracy dreams her conscience in broad daylight

Several thousand $$ has been saved  
Killing off the Q's

It was once upon a time the Q's were a central family  
But now they are barely seen  
Working at GH except Emily's now dead

Gonna lose Monica soon (to recurring)

Q's house  
Alan gave it to her  
That's right  
Edward's to be recurring too  
Some things sure can piss me off

Killing off the Q's  
TPTB give them no support and we've seen nuthin' yet  
The Q's they are disappearing  
What do we expect while starring into our TV set  
Killing Q's is their desire


	4. Chapter 4

GH 2008

Mikey's Got a Gun

Michael's got a gun  
His whole world's come undone  
From being Sonny's son  
was shooting Kate  
An act of fate

That gun he dropped made him see  
Sonny's life may not be all it's cracked up to be  
now that Mikey's got a gun  
he ain't never gonna be the same

Michael's got a gun  
Michael's got a gun

To make his little boy, want to be just like him  
the man has got to be insane  
they say he's stopped his meds  
but really he has no brain  
knowing his life could one day make his son turn up dead

run away, run away from the pain  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
run away, as fast as you can  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
run away, run away

cuz Sonny said if he ever had a gun  
Michael's got a gun  
Michael's got a gun  
His dog days will never come

what did Sonny do?  
he used all his I-O-U's

He took Kate down  
and put a bullet in her chest  
ran 'cause of daddy's words  
Kate's survived  
he ain't never gonna be the same

run away, run away from the pain  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
run away, run away from the pain  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
run away, run away  
run, run away... 

Michael's got a gun  
Michael's got a gun  
he was on the run  
he's got rid of the gun


	5. Chapter 5

Sept 2008

If I can't have you

**Don't know how we are surviving every lonely day****  
****There's no chance for us. The danger, betrayal, secrecy; our lives would surely end.****  
****And it doesn't matter how much you cry, the tears may last to the end of time. (for most of us)****  
****If I turn away you won't let me go and it doesn't matter how I try it still hurts too much****  
****I want so much my love, though these dreams that never will come true****  
****Are we strong enough to see it through or go crazy til we give in it is what we want**

**Jason/Liz If I can't have you; I don't want no Slavic Seductress/nobody else****  
****Sonny/Kate If I can't have you, I'll go back to Carly/I don't want you, b/c of Carly****  
****Patrick/Robin If you won't marry me, I'm still here/I now want to; but too stubborn to admit it****  
****Sam/Lucky If I can't have you, I don't want no Jerry Jax/nobody else****  
****Carly/Jax If I can't have you I'll beg Jason to be with me/I'm going to find Brenda **  
**Jerry/Alexis If I can't have you there is always Sweet Sam/If it's my daughter-you are dead******

**Nadine/Nik If I can't have you I don't want nobody else/I guess there's always Claudia (yuck)******

**LuLu/Johnny If I can't have you I'll go to Shady Brook/I'll break you out; we will go on the run******

**Spin/Maxie If I can't have you I'll hold my Maximesta true to my heart/our friendship is too important to lose you**

**Claudia/Ric if I can't have you don't really give a Sh**/we had a deal******

**Diane/Max If I can't have you I'll buy a new pair of shoes/I'll go back to lusting after Mrs. C******

**Tracy/Luke If I can't have you It means you've left me for Laura/I'll find a way back to Laura******

**We gave it all too easily our love and dreams now never will come true...******

**(chorus...)**

**If I can't have you...til the end of time**


	6. Chapter 6

2003-2008 GH Song, cont.

Jerry/Craig

And you may find yourself trapped in a hotel lobby  
And you may see some one shot in the stomach  
And you may find yourself pumped with poison  
And you may find yourself in a mausoleum, with a beautiful girl  
And you may ask yourself-Well...How did I get here?

Letting the days go by/let the counter agent keep me alive  
Letting the days go by/hurting the ones I love  
Putting the identity in place/after the money's gone  
Once in a lifetime/poison flowing through my veins

Mr. Craig may ask  
Do I care to fix this?  
And he may ask  
Where is my new identity?  
and he will say this is not a beautiful house!  
And he may say  
Pretend she is your beautiful girlfriend!

Letting the days go by/let the counter agent keep me alive  
Letting the days go by/hurting the ones I love  
Putting the identity in place /after the money's gone  
Once in a lifetime/poison flowing through my veins

Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was...  
Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was...  
Same as if it was Helena

And you may ask yourself  
Who is this Mr. Craig?  
And he may say I'm Jerry Jacks

And you may ask yourself  
Is he right?...is he wrong?  
And you may say to yourself

MY GOD!...WHAT HAVE TDSIC DONE?

Letting the days go by/let the counter agent keep me alive  
Letting the days go by/water flowing underground  
Into the blue again/after the money's gone  
once in a lifetime/hurting the ones I love  
Once in a lifetime/poison flowing through my veins

Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was...  
Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was...  
Same as if it was Helena

Time is running out, a cure cannot be found  
Time is holding us back  
letting the days go by(x3)

once in a lifetime  
letting the days go by(x3)  
once in a lifetime

2005-Emily/Sonny/Carly

PC Mobster, the subject  
Of Emily's daytime dreams  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be

Inside her there's longing  
This girl's an open page  
Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age

Sonny, don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

Carly's so jealous  
You know how she always gets  
Sometimes it's not so easy  
When she's in charge of Sonny's kids

Temptation, frustration  
Carly screams and cries  
It's raining, Emily's waiting  
Sonny's limo is warm and dry

Don't sit don't sit  
Don't sit so close to me  
Don't sit, don't sit  
Don't sit so close to me  
Loose talk in the hospital  
Carly's accusations fly  
It's no use, he sees right through her  
He laughs & tells her

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me


End file.
